Turbulence Impromptu
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Sequel to Blinded from the Start. A happy ending is still far away for stepsiblings in love,Atobe and Kiseki. Can they go through senior high and not be torn apart as inevitable doubts and jealousy arises?
1. A New Beginning

**A NEW BEGINNING…**

"_Shall we start over from the beginning?"_

_Kiseki stood there smiling, the white envelope in her right hand. Atobe blinked oddly at the girl in front of him as he searched for his voice that suddenly disappeared._

"_Hold on. What are you doing here? Weren't you at Narita? You should be on your way to England now for Kami's sake!" Atobe rambled, yes, ramble._

_Before he could continue his ramblings, he was promptly silenced by a pair of lips that belonged to Kiseki. The sensation was inexpressible as it was sudden and desired at the same time. After a few seconds, Kiseki pulled away, her arms still around Atobe's neck while staring into his dark blue eyes._

"_Mou… I missed my flight for you and that's all you have for me? But I've got to say, you look cute when flustered," she grinned._

"_You missed your flight?! Then what about Ravenswood?" Atobe asked, surprise not leaving his expression._

"_I'll just explain to Mr. Tudor that something came up, no harm done. You should be happy I'm staying. Unless you want me to leave for I can easily hop on another flight and-- "_

_Kiseki was unable to finish her sentence for Atobe had instinctively pressed his lips against hers. She happily kissed back as Atobe's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close._

"_This time, I'm not letting you leave," he said as they pulled apart for air._

"_I'll gladly oblige," she smiled and their lips met once again. _

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Many, except for Yukimura, were surprised when Kiseki turned up for the senior high entrance ceremony. But they were elated nonetheless, particularly Masataka, Fujioka and Hitomi-san. It was a bigger shock when news of Hyotei's King, Atobe Keigo was officially dating Matsuda Kiseki, Rikkai's tennis princess was __**slipped**__ by Oshitari Yuushi. The fan girls were as though hit by a nitro glycerine-filled bomb._

_There were also many speculations on their relationship. Gakuto said it was a plan of Atobe's to rule the tennis circuit as Kiseki was one of the top players in the Kanto region. On the other hand, Niou said it was an obvious lust-driven relationship for they're both attractive individuals. The Atobe fan girls were adamant that it was a case of short-term attraction and deduced that they would break up after at most, a month. And boy, were they wrong._

_Atobe and Kiseki have been together for 10 months, 6 days and counting._

* * *

Atobe was reading a book on minerals and gemstones while Kiseki did some sketching on her sketchbook. They were both on Atobe's bed, snuggled comfortably under the duvet. They have been sharing a bed ever since _**that**_ day, everyone in the Atobe household knew of it, except their still-in-the-dark-and-constantly-not-at-home parents.

"What size do you wear?" Atobe asked.

"What size?" Kiseki replied with another question as she set her sketchbook aside.

"Your left ring finger," he said, puzzling her.

Atobe then grabbed her hand and surveyed her ring finger.

"A 16 should do…" he said nonchalantly.

"What is 'ore-sama' up to this time?" Kiseki tilted her head sideways, blinking at him.

"Ore-sama is getting you a ring," he answered, closing his book and placing it aside on the table.

"Hm? That was random," she commented while turning off the lamp on her side and then snuggled against Atobe, wrapped in his body heat.

"You'll have to wear it on your left ring finger every hour of everyday once ore-sama acquires it," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. Kiseki only giggled in reply.

With his arm already around her waist, Atobe pulled the duvet, covering the both of them.

"Kei-chan, watch where your hands are groping."

xXxXxXxXx

Atobe fiddled with a small, square-shaped powder blue box as he was chauffeured home by Hiro. He had just splurged almost 750 USD, an approximate 80,000 yen at Tiffany's for a platinum double loving heart ring. Soon, the bustling city scenes changed to a view of sculpted hedges and a familiar Romanesque fountain as the limo pulled up in front of the main building of the Western-flavoured Atobe estate. And as usual, Nakamura was there at the doors to receive him.

"Okairinasai, Keigo-bocchama," he greeted.

"Tadaima. Where's Kiseki?" Atobe asked, handing his bag to a servant.

"Ojou-sama is in the main living room with--"

Before Nakamura could finish his sentence, Atobe was already halfway down the antechamber towards the main living room.

xXxXxXxXx

"Kiseki, ore--"

Atobe's sentence was left hanging as he was glomped by a _**very**_ familiar brunette.

"It's only been a year and look how much you've grown."

"Okaa-san?!" Atobe almost-exclaimed as he secretly slipped the powder blue box into his pockets.

"And otou-san too," his stepmother, Sasagawa Miyake, said and side stepped away, giving him a clear view of the room.

His otou-san, third president of Atobe Enterprises, Atobe Yuji was seated on the couch on his left whereas his stepsister and girlfriend, Kiseki was on the couch on his right, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Miyake, Keigo, what are you doing standing? Come and sit," Yuji said smiling.

"Hai hai," Miyake responded and flopped onto the couch next to her husband while Atobe sat down next to Kiseki on the other couch, across the glass coffee table.

"They were here when I came home half an hour ago," Kiseki whispered. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Time sure flies. Now both my kawaii Keigo and Kiseki have grown into such fine individuals," Yuji commented.

"Darou? Now Keigo's even taller than me in heels," Miyake replied with an arm snaked around her husbands.

Atobe had to refrain himself from scoffing at his parents while Kiseki only smiled weakly at them.

"Can we please get to the point? Why did you come back all of a sudden?" Atobe asked.

"Oh, we've got a surprise," Miyake said happily as Yuji nodded in agreement.

"Hold on, you guys aren't pregnant are you?" Kiseki asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"Nah," they replied in unison.

Atobe and Kiseki can't help but sigh in relief. They both cringed inwardly at the thought of another sibling 15 years younger. They had no qualms about children but a sibling related to the both of them would complicate their relationship.

"We came back to celebrate the company's 80th anniversary," Yuji stated.

"Hm? At the Millenia?" Atobe asked, his face resting against his arm propped up on the armrest.

"Iie, at our estate," Yuji replied.

"Huh?" Kiseki blurted in puzzlement.

"80 years is a milestone. So we decided on a change and will be holding a soiree here to celebrate," he explained.

"Besides it's about time we introduced the both of you to our affiliates and business counterparts," Miyake added.

"No, thank you," the two teenagers casually retorted in unison.

"It is mandatory for both of you to attend. Even jiji is coming back from his trip in Maldives for it," Miyake said.

Atobe only looked at his parents, unfazed. Kiseki shook her head in disagreement, standing her ground.

"Well, if you insist on not attending, your allowances will be slashed and your credit cards confiscated," Yuji grinned, _**evilly**_.

The two teenagers' eyes widened at their otou-san's statement with a look of disbelief on their faces. Yuji and Miyake merely smiled innocently at them across the coffee table. Atobe promptly stood up and left the main room in his usual Ore-sama attitude. Both Yuji and Miyake chuckled at their son's unsurprising reaction.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, you guys are mean!!" Kiseki pouted with her arms folded against her chest.

* * *

Kiseki gave a little knock on the door before pushing it open to see Atobe on the bed, reading some book with a German title on its spine. She made her way towards him and plopped onto the bed, hugging a random pillow of his.

"Kei-chan, I don't want to attend the soiree."

"That makes the two of us."

Atobe then closed his book and turned towards her.

"Ore-sama has acquired it," he said as he pulled out a small powder blue box out of nowhere.

Kiseki gasped as she saw the contents of the box. It was a gleaming platinum double loving heart ring. She tentatively placed her left hand on Atobe's open palm and he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. It fitted perfectly.

"I'm never going to take it off," Kiseki said and planted her lips on Atobe's.

Soon, they were both on the bed, kissing passionately. Their tongues grazed one another, seeking dominance as their fingers intertwined. Moments later they pulled apart for the need of air.

"Ne, otou-san and okaa-san are at home," Kiseki said in between breaths.

"Tch. And I was starting to enjoy having the whole estate to ourselves," Atobe replied, still hanging over her.

"They just had to come home and ruin the fun, ne?" she asked rhetorically as Atobe got off and lay down next to her.

"You won't be sleeping here for a while, hm?" he asked.

"I'll be back before you even know it," she replied and placed one last kiss on his forehead.

"Oyasumi, Kei-chan…" she said, standing up and left the room.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night, both Atobe and Kiseki lay wide awake on their beds in their respective rooms. After tossing and turning countless times, they found themselves staring at the empty space next to them, yearning for the presence of each other.

_It's so lonely without you…_

_**  
To be continued--**_

**lovexsorrows: So… the sequel's is here! What did you think? Bad? This sequel will focus more on AtobexKiseki BUT worry not, Yukimura WILL appear, stirring up some drama perhaps? Next chapter would be on the soiree or evening social gathering, which I hope would be exciting. My finals are coming up soon but I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Thanks for reading!! Please review on your way out for I really need your opinions. Thanks again, love ya all! **


	2. Milestones and Limousine Romps

**This chapter is rated M for ****some**** mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Takeshi Konami.**

* * *

**MILESTONES AND LIMOUSINE ROMPS…**

One week passed by quickly and soon the day of the dreaded soiree arrived. Atobe watched as the servants brought in large bouquets of camellias and hydrangeas for the soiree from his room window while adjusting the cufflinks on his dark grey shirt. After putting on his tie and black suit, he made his way to Kiseki's room further down the hallway. Clicking sounds accompanied him as the heels of his dress shoes collided with the cold marble floor. He knocked on Kiseki's room door before pushing it open and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, lacing up her dark ballet heels.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him with her onyx-like eyes.

Kiseki was in a black, strapless taffeta dress that accentuate her upper body; her midnight-blue tresses were slightly curled and was pulled back into a half ponytail adorned with a glittering butterfly-shaped clip.

"Ore-sama likes it," Atobe commented.

"Thanks," she smiled and began approaching him until their faces were mere inches away.

"You know… You look hot in a suit," Kiseki whispered into Atobe's ear, her warm breath tickling his earlobes.

"Maybe we should dress up more often," he smirked. Kiseki only giggled with her left hand over her mouth, the ring gleaming on her ring finger.

"Kiseki, are you ready?" Miyake asked as her head popped into the room. Atobe and Kiseki turned to face their very enthusiastic mother whom was in a wine-coloured cocktail dress.

"You guys are absolutely gorgeous! Otou-san would be proud too!" Miyake said, her hands clapped together in joy.

"…Thanks," Kiseki replied, sweat dropping in the process.

"You should go downstairs, otou-san's already there. The guest should be arriving soon. I've got to go check on Kinomoto and Jacques, ja!"

The two teenagers watched idly as the cheery Miyake left the room heading towards the kitchen.

"Now, shall we be heading down?" Kiseki asked. Atobe simply nodded, his arms around her shoulder as they made their way to the ballroom.

xXxXxXxXx

Atobe reached for a glass of crystalline, alcohol-filled liquid from the tray of one of the rotating waiters. His dark blue eyes began searching the crowded ballroom for a certain young lady as he took a sip from his glass.

"I'm afraid Chardonnay isn't for minors," Yuji remarked as he approached his son, holding a glass of his own.

"Whose fault do you think it is that I'm drinking this?" Atobe retorted.

"Oya? The chat with Namimori Tradings did not go well?" Yuji asked, grinning.

"Talking to a babbling Gakuto was even more interesting," Yuji merely chuckled at that statement.

"Ne, Keigo? What do you think of that young man talking by the Baccarat vase?" Yuji asked, pulling Atobe away from watching Kiseki chatting with some affluent lady.

"Ah? The infamous delinquent, Nakata Kinnosuke? He might just ruin Nakata Realtors," he replied blatantly.

"How about Hirahara Publishing's Kenji-kun?" Yuji asked again, pointing to a punky-haired young man on the other side of the ballroom.

"Doesn't he know that a punk hairdo does not go with a pressed suit?" Atobe scrutinize.

"My, my, Keigo you're one critic. What about that nice young man behind Kiseki?" Yuji said, one hand patting his son's back affectionately.

"Ah? He looks somewhat familiar," he mused, observing the charcoal-coloured suit clad man.

Then, Kiseki did the unexpected. She hugged said young man, taking everyone around her by surprise. Atobe nearly choked on a mouthful of Chardonnay when he saw her hugging that young man and his hands on her waist.

xXxXxXxXx

Kiseki took a long drink from her glass before letting out a sigh. She had just got out of a lengthy chat on assemblage and mosaics with one of her mother's friend after she was called by one of her many boyfriends.

"What is Seisho or should I say Rikkai's tennis princess doing here at a soiree?" a familiar voice teased, catching Kiseki's attention as she spun around to face the owner of the voice.

"Kazuki?" she asked.

"Long time no see, Kise--"

In a flash, Kazuki was pulled into a bear hug. He had to hold onto Kiseki's narrow waist to prevent himself from falling backwards.

"H-hey, I can't breathe…"

"Ah, gomen. I'm so happy to see you here. I thought you were in boarding school in London?" she said, letting go of her old friend.

"I came back for New Year. My parents got an invitation so I decided to tag along and give you a surprise," he grinned, earning a playful punch from Kiseki.

"I've got so much to tell you Kazuki, but… this isn't exactly the place," Kiseki said, the last part in a low whisper.

"Me too. How about we go out for lunch tomorrow and catch up?" Kazuki suggested.

"Sure!"

The lights in the ballroom were dimmed suddenly and music began playing in the background. A few couples began slow dancing leaded by non other than their hosts, Atobe Yuji and Sasagawa Miyake. Kazuki and Kiseki looked on, amused. Kiseki had not intend to join in the slow dancing until a certain guy she was dating suddenly grabbed her arm from nowhere and pulled her away from Kazuki.

"You're dancing with ore-sama," was all he said.

Atobe put his hands around Kiseki's waist pulling her close as she wrapped her hands around his neck, both swaying slowly to the melody.

"Who was that guy?" Atobe asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Katakura Kazuki. Remember? The one that's always with Akira-chan in Seisho Elementary?" replied Kiseki as they twirled past jiji dancing with a random lady.

"Why were you embracing him in public?"

"Eh? Is 'ore-sama' jealous?" she teased.

"Ore-sama is _**not**_ jealous," he retorted.

"You are and you know it. I'm happy 'ore-sama' is jealous, it makes me feel _**loved**_," she smiled. In return, Atobe tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Otou-san and okaa-san seem to be having fun," she mused.

"Tch. Speaking of which, ore-sama thinks he is trying match make you," said Atobe.

"Huh?! With who?"

"Nakata Kinnosuke and Hirahara Kenji."

"Seriously… The delinquent and that punk-haired dude? Otou-san, you've got bad taste," she remarked.

"Even if you did like any of them, ore-sama will personally make sure that you hate them for eternity by any means necessary for you are ore-sama's and ore-sama's only," he smiled smugly.

Kiseki smiled at his rather diabolical statement. She secretly thanked Kami-sama when the music ended moments later as she was having a hard time refraining herself from kissing the boy with luscious grey hair and mesmerising dark blue orbs in front of her.

"Ne,ne, let's go to the garden behind the east wing, no one goes there," Kiseki suggested, tugging the edges of Atobe's suit childishly.

"Oh? Getting lascivious are we?" he smirked.

Kiseki blushed into a shade of red that Atobe found cute. Without saying another word, he laced his fingers with hers and crept past the oblivious crowd towards the other end of the ballroom where they both disappeared behind the French doors leading to the gardens.

* * *

Atobe sat on one of the leather stools and casually threw his soaked towel onto the kitchen counter. He took a long drink from the glass of ice water Nakamura had placed in front of him, allowing the cold liquid to sooth his dry throat. He had spent the whole, morning training on the tennis courts to get his mind of the fact that _**his**_ Kiseki went out with their former schoolmate, Katakura Kazuki.

_KxKxKxK_

"_Ohaiyo, Kei-chan," Kiseki greeted before placing a spoonful of yoghurt into her mouth._

"_Ohaiyo. Where's those two?" Atobe asked, taking his seat._

"_Otou-san went golfing with his buddies. Okaa-san went to the spa with her girlfriends," informed Kiseki as a servant filled Atobe's cup with coffee._

"_So that leaves the both of us, alone," he said, taking a bite onto his toast._

"_Gomen ne. I'm going out to see Kazuki," she smiled apologetically from across the table._

"_Ah?"_

"_Mou… It's not a date, just lunch and some catching up," she explained._

"_Tch," was all he said._

"_Kei-chan is so cute when he's jealous."_

_With that being said, Kiseki tipped Atobe's chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. This actually took him by surprise as he thought she was still seated across the table._

"_See you in a few hours, ja!"_

_KxKxKxK_

Atobe set down his now empty glass and stood up abruptly, startling Nakamura a little.

"Keigo-bocchama, may I ask what do you intend to do now?" Nakamura asked as he trailed behind Atobe who was moving at a rather fast pace.

"Retrieve what is mine."

xXxXxXxXx

Kiseki and Kazuki were having lunch and chatting happily at a bistro across the Shiba Koen. They reminisced the days in Seisho Elementary and chatted about everything – studies, high school life, tennis and lacrosse – over two bowls of noodles and various side dishes.

"So… How are things going with Akira-chan?" Kiseki asked, her chin resting on her open palm propped up on the table.

"Well, its going well I guess…" Kazuki replied tentatively.

"Oh? Ne, since you both are in the same boarding school, have you done anything yet?" she asked mischievously complete with quote marks on the word 'anything'.

"K-Kiseki-chan!" he stuttered. Kiseki only giggled at his flushed expression.

"Our first was at an abandoned music room…"Kazuki trailed off, scratching his cheek absent-mindedly.

"I'm happy for the both of you. I'm definitely teasing her when she returns to Tokyo," Kiseki smiled.

"Hey, don't tell me you and Keigo haven't done _**it**_. You guys are living under the same roof 24/7!" Kazuki asked when the realization hit him.

"Maa… Things tend to happen at our estate," she replied cryptically.

"I kinda feel sorry for the both of you." Kiseki chuckled at the statement and Kazuki soon followed suit.

Then, her cell rang, putting a hold to their conversation.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Where are you?"

"Patra's, west of Shiba Koen. Why? "

"Ore-sama's picking you up," was all he said as the call ended with a 'click'.

Kiseki blinked oddly at her cell before stuffing it back into her denim skirt pocket.

"Keigo, ne? That guy's still the same as he was when we were in Seisho," Kazuki remarked.

"That's the guy I fell in love with," she grinned.

xXxXxXxXx

Kiseki strolled down the avenue after parting ways with Kazuki outside Patra's. She strolled past boutiques and cafés, her cascading long hair swaying to her momentum.

"Ore-sama said he was going to pick you up," an annoyed voice began.

"I got bored," she replied, spinning around to face her lover.

The moment she set her eyes on Atobe, she knew he had been training for he was exuding a healthy glow. Atobe and his attire - white linen shirt and black pants - somehow managed to enthral her. Kiseki was snapped out of her dazed state when Atobe grabbed her arm and lead her to the limousine that was parked by the sidewalk.

Hiro gave a little nod to his bocchama when they both entered the vehicle. Kiseki began staring out the window as the vehicle began to move, not noticing that Atobe had raised the barrier between the front seat and the back. She turned her attention from the moving scenery and suddenly noticed that Atobe's face was a mere inch away from hers, cornering her while his warm breath tingled her senses.

"Ore-sama hates it when you go out with another guy," Kiseki's eyes widened, not because of ore-sama's statement but because he took her breath away, literally.

Her lips were slightly parted from the sudden kiss and he seized the chance to shove his tongue in, mercilessly abusing hers. Her hands clutched onto his shirt, feeling as though she could black out any moment from the lack of oxygen. Atobe pulled away and began placing butterfly kisses on Kiseki's neck like she was some sweet candy he couldn't get enough of. Kiseki let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck when he bit her neck, imitating a vampire. She nuzzled against his neck as he slowly licked away the blood that drizzled out of the bite. Her hands slipped into Atobe's shirt and began caressing his bare skin, accompanied by the nibbling of his ear. She was nibbling teasingly when Atobe suddenly pushed himself up, staring into her black onyx orbs.

"Since when do you have second thoughts and need permission?" she said sarcastically and pulled him down, sealing their lips together.

After removing her bolero, Atobe began pulling down her tube top, kissing, nipping and licking her collarbone as he did so. Chills shot down her spine when she felt Atobe's erection grinding against her. She undid his belt, unzipped his pants, slipped her hands in and instinctively began stroking. Atobe gasped, his fingers stopped at the zipper of her denim skirt. He leaned in and whispered, "More…" She obliged and began stroking faster, occasionally pinching _it_ as Atobe's hands began exploring every inch of her body, his touch leaving burning sensations on her bare skin.

Just as they were proceeding to the next level, a knock on the barrier from the front seat interrupted them.

"What?" Atobe hissed.

"It seems that Danna-sama has arrived for dinner," Hiro's voice said.

"That old man? / Jiji?" they both replied, surprise evident in their voices.

Atobe watched amusingly at Kiseki who muttered something incoherently and pouted. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"We will be continuing this," he whispered, his finger tracing her right cheek. Kiseki smiled and nodded in return.

They both got up and hastily put on their clothes, getting rid of any possible evidence before exiting the limousine to face their trusted butler who ,as usual, waiting to receive them.

"Okairinasai, Keigo-bocchama, Kiseki-ojou-sama," Nakamura greeted. They merely nodded in reply.

Nakamura can't help but let out a fake cough upon seeing their dishevelled clothes and tousled hair.

"May I suggest that bocchama and ojou-sama go freshen up for dinner? I shall inform Danna-sama regarding your return from a … (ahem) vigorous activity."

Kiseki nodded gratefully before grabbing hold of Atobe and ascended the stairs.

* * *

Kiseki tugged on the choker around her neck as the servants served dessert and refilled glasses of Pinot Noir. Hidden behind the choker band was a bite mark courtesy of Atobe Keigo. She also had to apply lots of base and concealer to hide the kiss marks on her neck because wearing a turtle-neck would attract too much attention. She clapped her hands in glee when her favourite – Jacques' mix fruit compote – was served as dessert.

"So, how was your date with Kazuki-kun?" Yuji asked.

"Oh, Kiseki had a date?" jiji asked, smirking at his grandson.

"It wasn't a date, just some catching up with my old friend," Kiseki retorted.

"Mou… It's about time either one of you began dating," Miyake said.

The two teenagers ignored said statement and continued savouring their dessert.

"Won't otou-san lose his chance to match make me if I was dating someone?" Kiseki asked teasingly, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Maa… I can still match make even if you're engaged," Yuji replied deviously.

"Both of you, don't try to change the subject! So, are you seeing anyone?" Miyake asked as she playfully hit her husband's arm. Jiji and Atobe looked on, waiting for an answer.

"Iie," was her simple answer. Atobe was surprised that his heart was still intact from that straightforward denial. Jiji merely shook his head as Miyake stopped probing began flirting with Yuji.

Atobe was in deep thought when he felt a cold, shaking hand placed on his own under the dinner table. He looked towards his left and saw Kiseki biting her spoon, staring at her compote. His lips curved upwards, forming a smile as his fingers intertwined with hers, squeezing her hand lightly to stop the shaking. Atobe decided he was going to slip into Kiseki's room tonight when she tightened her grip on their linked hands.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I really hope you liked the chapter because I had fun writing it. I forgotten to mention that the reason Kiseki and her mum don't share last names because she took her father's. Danna-sama can mean husband or owner of the house. In this case it would be the latter.**

**Kazuki from their old school, Seisho Elementary, won't be in the next few chapters. **

**Next chapter, Yukimura returns and it's Valentine's day!! Will Atobe be getting honmei chocolates from Kiseki? **

**Thanks for reading!! Reviews?**


	3. The Trouble with Valentine's Day

**lovexsorrows: Gomen for the late update!!! -Bows in apology-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Takeshi Konami.**

**

* * *

**

**THE TROUBLE WITH VALENTINE'S DAY…**

"Kiseki-chan, we'll be looking at the boxes over there," said Masataka and Fujioka before heading towards the shelves where boxes of various shapes, colour and size were arranged neatly.

The four of them – Kiseki, Masataka, Fujioka and Yukimura – were at a gift shop in town doing some last minute Valentine shopping. Surprisingly, the gift shop wasn't as packed as they thought it would be.

"They must be making their chocolates already," Yukimura mused as he and Kiseki made their way towards the ribbon section.

"Ne, Seiichi-kun, why are you tagging along with us? I thought boys only visit gift shops on White Day?" Kiseki asked as she browsed through the countless rolls of ribbons that were hanging on horizontal railings against a wall.

"Nee-san asked me to get her some ribbons because she had a paper to complete," he replied, tugging at a red organza ribbon with gold borders.

"Sou… There are so many ribbons here. This will take some time," she said, her right index finger scratching her cheek idly.

Moments later, the two of them began fooling around, tying the sample ribbons on each others' neck and hair, laughing at the sight. If one hadn't known, they would've thought that the two former Rikkai buchous were lovers.

xXxXxXxXx

Oshitari and Gakuto had just completed their extra classes on Economic Studies and were heading to the train station across the street when they spotted Rikkai's (ex) buchou together in a gift shop. Gakuto gasped when he saw Yukimura untie the ribbon on Kiseki's ponytail, allowing her midnight-blue locks to cascade down her back. Then she giggled and tied a ribbon around his neck.

"Yuushi, did you just see that?" Oshitari nodded.

"But isn't she and Atobe …?" Oshitari smirked and took his cell out, snapping a picture of Kiseki tying a ribbon around Yukimura's neck.

"Now, I wonder what would happen to Atobe's Valentine's Day tomorrow when he sees this," muttered the bespectacled tensai as he sent the picture to Atobe.

xXxXxXxXx

"Tadaima," Kiseki greeted as she entered the main living room where Atobe was on the couch, channel surfing.

She found that it was strange for Atobe to be channel surfing but shrugged the matter off. She was about to ascend the stairs when something came flying towards her. She easily caught the flying object – Atobe's cell, thanks to her tennis reflexes.

"Open it," he ordered in a flat tone.

Kiseki obliged, noticing the change in the tone of his voice. She blinked when she saw his wallpaper, a picture of her tying a ribbon around Yukimura's neck.

"Care to explain?"

"The four of us went to do some last minute Valentine shopping. The other two being Chieko and Rin."

"The ribbon?"

"Oh, we were just fooling around. We got scolded by the salesgirl later. No need to worry over something like this when I see Seiichi-kun everyday at school," she said, tossing the cell back to Atobe.

"Which equals to one-third of your day, approximately the same amount of time you spend with me," Atobe remarked, dark blue eyes not leaving the moving pictures in the plasma screen.

"Keigo! Are you counting the time we spend with each other?! Mou… I'm not having this conversation with you," Kiseki said irritatingly and began ascending the stairs.

"Because you know its true," he said in a flat, almost emotionless voice.

Kiseki stopped abruptly halfway up the stairs. Her grip on the gift shop's bag tightened as an unexpected realization hit her.

"Ne, Keigo, are you by any chance thinking that I'm seeing Seiichi behind your back?"

"You were tying a ribbon around Yukimura Seiichi's neck. And he just so happen to be your ex and classmate that you see five days a week. What do you think?"

"Heh, it seems that I won't be making any honmei chocolates again this year," she said, laughing sardonically before storming up the stairs, leaving Atobe all alone in the living room.

xXxXxXxXx

Nakamura entered the kitchen, wondering why the head chef Kinomoto would have wanted to see him. His eyes spotted a beautiful burgundy coloured box bounded neatly with a black silk ribbon on the kitchen counter and remembered that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow.

"It seems that bocchama and ojou-sama had a fallout," said Kinomoto undoing his apron as he approached Nakamura.

"Oh, on the eve of Valentine's? Then what of the honmei chocolates?" Nakamura asked, referring to the beautiful box on the counter.

"She muttered something about bocchama being a bastard and didn't want to give to him. But I personally think that it's a waste to throw it away that's why I called you. What should we do with the chocolate?" Kinomoto asked.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure bocchama gets it," Nakamura replied, his eyes glinting rather cunningly.

* * *

Oshitari wasn't even 0.01% surprised when Atobe suddenly closed his book and slammed it onto the library table, causing it to rattle. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose professionally, watching as Atobe began glaring at the very innocent table with a scowl on his face and his arms folded against his chest. Oshitari Yuushi knew better than anyone why Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's King was in a foul mood on Valentine's Day even though he had receive countless chocolates and sweets because he was the one that informed 'Ore-sama' of it.

"It's all your fault," Atobe said, his eyes still not leaving the table.

"Oh? You could have ignored it but jealousy got the best of you," Oshitari replied while flipping a page.

"Ore-sama is _**not**_ jealous! Just protective of what is mine," he refuted.

"What's the difference?" the bespectacled tensai replied rhetorically.

Atobe fell silent as Oshitari flipped another page of his book. Atobe then stood up unexpectedly, his chair almost falling over from the sudden force.

"Ore-sama will be going."

"To?"

"Apologize."

Oshitari was mildly, scratch that, extremely shock when Atobe said the A-word. But because he was the calm and cool tensai, he did not let his shock show. However, as far as he is concerned, Atobe Keigo was a man full of himself and neither he nor any of the Hyotei students, probably even the teachers, has seen him apologize to anyone. He watched as Atobe left the library and realized that Matsuda Kiseki, Rikkai's tennis princess, has Atobe Keigo wrapped around her finger, whether she was conscious of it or not.

xXxXxXxXx

Kiseki was sitting on a ladder, painting the tree leaves when the door slid open and Hitomi entered, her hands full with cans of paint and her bag under her right arm.

"Sorry I'm late. Oh and sensei gave us a few extra cans," Hitomi said as she set the paint cans and her bag down.

"Ah, that's nice of him. We're almost running out of green," Yukimura, who was sitting on the floor mixing paint, replied.

They- Yukimura, Kiseki and Hitomi- were among the few groups of art students assigned to paint a new set of backdrop for the Drama Club. And so here they are, in one of the art rooms painting a lakeside backdrop that will, hopefully, earn them extra credits.

"Ne, aren't you two celebrating Valentine's?" Hitomi asked, looking up from the Kiseki's rough sketch.

"Maa… I don't have anyone to celebrate with. Kiseki-chan, aren't you spending it with Atobe?" Yukimura asked as Hitomi put on a smock.

"Please don't mention that bastard's name," Kiseki said in a flat tone as a speck of green landed on her cheek.

Purple and brown irises met as Yukimura and Hitomi looked towards each other, wondering what had happened between the lovebirds.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked, standing up with the palette at hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. And no, I didn't give him the honmei chocolates," Kiseki said, turning around to switch places with Yukimura.

"No way… No honmei choco-- ah!" Hitomi's sentence ended abruptly because she tripped on a sheet of stray newspaper on the floor.

Hitomi fell towards the ladder, hitting her forehead against the cold metal and was knocked out in the process. Unfortunately for Kiseki who was still on top of the ladder, she lost her balance from the sudden jerk and fell forwards onto a certain teal-haired boy. A pair of black onyx orbs met purple ones, both as wide as dinner plates. It wasn't because of the paint from the palette squished between them was soaking into their smocks or the fact that Kiseki was on top of Yukimura.

It was because their lips were on one another.

Then, in plain coincidence, the art room door slammed open and there stood a very familiar face in Hyotei's uniform. Wasn't reality harsh?

"It's not how you think," began Kiseki as she stood up, meeting Atobe's cold, hard gaze.

"Oh really?" Atobe asked dryly, a sardonic smile on his lips.

Frankly, he really wanted to believe Kiseki's words and deny whatever he had just witnessed. But, seeing _**is**_ believing.

"Have fun," was all that escaped his throat before walking out the room dejectedly.

Kiseki stared at the now empty doorway, her knuckles white from clutching the sides of her paint-smeared smock tightly as the tears welled up around her eyes threatened to fall.

"Kiseki-chan?" Yukimura tapped her shoulders lightly.

"Seiichi-kun, can you please bring Hitomi to the nurse's office?"

"Sure," he replied, taking the hint that she wanted to be alone.

Kiseki took a random brush and began absent-mindedly painting a spot on the backdrop as Yukimura went over to Hitomi's side. He picked Hitomi up bridal style and threw a concerned glance to Kiseki before making his way towards the door. After the door had slid close and the footsteps had faded away, Kiseki dropped her brush and fell to the floor, no longer able to hold back her emotions. Droplets of warm tears fell onto the newspaper, accompanying the spots of paint as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Atobe sat in the study, his dark blue eyes fixed upon a burgundy box adorned with a simple black ribbon on the oak desk that Nakamura brought in a while ago. He slumped into the leather seat and face-palmed himself as a solemn sigh escaped his lips.

He should've known better that there was nothing between Yukimura and Kiseki. Sure, they've been in the same school and class for four consecutive years, were co-captains of the Tennis Club and dated during their third year in junior high. But, it was for him, Atobe Keigo, that she gave up the superb Ravenswood offer. He was also the first guy she had made any honmei chocolate for. He knows this because every year on the 13th, he'll be sitting in the kitchen, watching her make only giri chocolates for friends and occasionally putting a few of it into his mouth, earning playful hits from her.

Curse ore-sama for ruining it all.

And now he understood what they meant when they say, '_jealous people poison their own banquet and eat it_'.

His cell began ringing, pulling him away from his regretful thoughts. He flipped open his cell to answer the call, not even bothering to see the caller id.

"What? Ore-sama's in a foul mood right now," he said.

"Oya? Figures. I just called to tell you that this afternoon; I had wanted to kiss her back," Yukimura's voice said. No, taunted.

"Ah..?!" Atobe almost-yelled, standing up abruptly.

"You heard me. I want to kiss Kiseki-chan," Yukimura repeated.

"You will never get a chance as long as ore-sama is alive," Atobe hissed

"Haha… You know, I don't give a damn if you break up with Kiseki-chan over this. Even though I did say I admit my defeat but I wouldn't mind a second chance with her. Besides, girls are most vulnerable after a break-up," Yukimura snickered.

"Sorry to crush your hopes but ore-sama will not allow that. Not now, not ever," Atobe said resolutely and ended the call before Yukimura could refute.

He pressed a button on the panel located on the bottom right hand corner of the oak desk, summoning Nakamura the faithful butler. Moments later, the door leading to the study opened and in came Nakamura.

"Keigo-bocchama, what is it?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Where's Kiseki?"

"Ojou-sama went out about an hour ago," Nakamura replied.

"Get Hiro. I'm going after her," Atobe said, grabbing the burgundy box before leaving the study. Nakamura merely nodded in his bocchama's wake.

_I have a hunch where she'd be. I just hope I'm not too late._

_

* * *

KxKxKxK_

_Atobe sat on the edge of his bed, loosening his tie when Kiseki came from behind, her arms wrapped around him as her head rested on his shoulders._

"_Ne, where does Kei-chan want to spend Valentine's Day?" she asked._

"_The amusement park," he replied casually._

"_Eh? Why?" she asked, letting go of Atobe as he turned around to face her._

"_Because that is the place where ore-sama stole your first kiss," he muttered, his index finger on her soft lips for emphasis._

"_It's a promise then," she smiled as a small pink tongue playfully licked the edges of his finger._

_KxKxKxK_

* * *

  
Kiseki chuckled at the memory of the promise she made with Atobe. _Does Kei-chan remember? _ She wondered, finishing the last of her strawberry milkshake and threw the empty cup conveniently into the trash can located next to the bench she was sitting on.

She had been sitting there for quite a while now, with nothing but a cup of strawberry milkshake from the nearby stall for company as she people-watched, or rather, lovers-watched. She felt so envious of the countless lovey-dovey couples that had walked past her, heading towards the Ferris wheel located at the end of the pathway.

She let out a long sigh and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jumper as the night breeze got chillier, watching another couple make their way towards the brightly lit 'wheel of love'. Noticing that the knot on her red Converse sneakers had loosen, she bent down to redo it, unaware of the young man approaching her at a fast pace. She finished the knot and got up, just in time to catch a glimpse of the blazing look on a certain grey-haired boy before all the air in her lungs were squished out.

His lean yet strong arms were wrapped around her tightly, allowing her to feel the loud thumping against his chest as the hypnotizing scent of his favourite cologne enticed her senses. She leaned in towards his familiar warmth, her hands clutched onto the back of his hooded jacket. Oh, how she had missed Atobe Keigo, even though it was only two days. He shifted slightly and buried his face into of her silky, midnight-blue locks, nuzzling it affectionately.

"I'm sorry," Atobe muttered, just loud enough for Kiseki to hear. Her black orbs widened momentarily and she suddenly pushed him away.

"Why are you saying sorry? It wasn't Kei-chan's fault! I shouldn't spend so much time with Seiichi-kun knowing that Kei-chan doesn't like it," Kiseki retorted as tears followed the pull of gravity, slithering down her cheek.

"Ah. But ore-sama never should've doubted you. Even if ore-sama was … _**jealous**_," he replied while pushing midnight-blue tresses away from her damp cheeks.

Kiseki began to giggle. She covered her mouth with her two hands, attempting to muffle her giggles with the slightly long sleeves. Atobe narrowed his eyes and asked, "What?"

"Iie. It's just that Kei-chan's so cute when he's jealous or when saying the word 'jealous'."

Atobe hit Kiseki's forehead with his fingers, earning a muffled 'Ouch!' from her.

"Whose fault do you think it was?" he said, still towering over her.

"Hehe… Gomen ne," she smiled.

Atobe could have melted to the ground at the sight of Kiseki smiling with tear-glistened eyes. _So kawaii… _Thank Kami-sama that humans weren't biologically able to do so.

"Ah!" Kiseki's sudden cry snapped him back into reality.

"Ah?"

"Kei-chan, your honmei chocolates!" she cried, her hands gripping the edge of his jacket.

"Well…" he trailed off as he took a seat next to her on the bench. Kiseki tilted her head sideways as she waited for Atobe to continue.

She gasped when he pulled out a familiar burgundy box with black ribbon out of the pocket of his jacket.

"W-where did you get that?" she asked, stammering slightly.

"From Nakamura. And… Ore-sama thought _**someone**_ said she wasn't going to make any honmei chocolates this year," he smirked.

Kiseki buried her face into her palms, trying to hide her embarrassment as Atobe pulled the ribbon off and open the box to reveal ten heart-shaped chocolates.

_Keigo = Love_

Those were the ten words written on each piece of chocolate. Atobe's lips can't help but curve into a smile.

He took the piece with a 'K' written on it and broke it into half, putting a piece into his mouth. He then pry Kiseki's hands away from her face and tipped her chin up so that she was gazing directly into his dark blue eyes before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

Their tongues grazed one another, doing some sort of dance as the chocolate piece melted and smeared across both their palates. They pulled apart for air a few seconds later. Kiseki licked her bottom lip clean of chocolate stains as Atobe popped the other half of the chocolate piece into his mouth.

"Ne, Keigo? Isn't the chocolates a bit too bitter?"

"No. Ore-sama likes it bittersweet."

Before Kiseki could say another word, her lips were caught with Atobe's once again. The bitterness of the chocolate seemed to have disappeared this time as Atobe's tongue gain dominance and began to tease her entire mouth cavity. She smiled in the full blown French kiss as her hands slowly made their way around his neck. After the chocolate had fully melted and seeped into their taste buds, Atobe and Kiseki reluctantly pulled apart for air.

"Kei-chan, I love you," Kiseki said panting slightly.

"Ore-sama loves you too," said Atobe while putting another piece of chocolate into his mouth, his free arm wrapped around her narrow waist.

They continued their chocolate-kissing under the star-adorned night sky, enjoying each and every moment of their first Valentine's Day together, forgetting all about the silly misunderstanding that happened earlier.

_**  
To be continued…**_

**lovexsorrows: I don't know about you guys but I think this chapter is bit crappy, the ending seem to be a bit of a rush. But I hope you liked it. Maybe there was too little of Yukimura… **

**Reference: Giri choco ****is chocolate given on ****Valentine's day**** to someone whom the giver has no romantic feelings for.** **Honmei choco is chocolate given on ****Valentine's day**** to someone whom the giver has romantic feelings for.**

**Coming up next: Atobe and Kiseki's relationship becomes public!! No, not romantic relationship but their relationship as step siblings. What is going to happen? How will the fan girls and the fellow students take it? Will this be the reason that drive Keigo and Kiseki apart? **

**Thanks again for reading. I love you all!!! Review? **


End file.
